the_home_wigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Home Wiggles
The Home Wiggles is a spoof of The Wiggles Cast * Knuckles The Echidna * Luigi * Shamey Spicer * Leo Spicer Original Cast * Knuckles The Echidna * Sean Spicer * Sonic The Hedgehog * Shane Spicer History Sean and Shane Spicer were in love of watching The Wiggles everyday and night. Shane was 1 year old and Sean was 4. In 2005, Sean Spicer decided to make their own wiggles so they made The Home Wiggles. But, the Spicers needed more group members and they have been playing Sonic The Hedgehog so they're mom and dad decided to put Sonic The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna in the group with the Spicers. Then, Mr. Spicer assigned them a color. Knuckles was red and likes playing guitar, Sonic was blue and loves to eat, and Sean and Shane had an agruement about Shane being yellow and Sean being purple and he sleeps a lot. In their first concert, Shane couldn't speak yet so Sean provided the voice of his brother while Sean pretended to fall asleep. Retirement of The Home Wiggles In July 2006, Sean and Shane had to go to a daycare. They ask the owner's of KinderCare to bring their Home Wiggles group into a the daycare but they couldn't since they can't bring Sonic and Knuckles. Reunion of Sean, Shane, Sonic, and Knuckles In September 2007, and amidst a great deal of controversy, Sean decided to get the group back and make more videos and music. Sonic and Shane were in. Knuckles had second thoughts about coming back to the band, but he agreed and came back. Also, Sonic and Knuckles got different voices. Roger Craig Smith voices Sonic and Travis Willingham voices Knuckles. Departure of Shane, Sonic, and Sean In mid-2018, The Home Wiggles announced that Shane, Sean, and Sonic would be retiring from touring with the group: Leo Spicer, replaced Shane, Shamey Spicer, the first female member of The Home Wiggles, replaced Sonic, and Luigi, from the Super Mario Bros, replaced, Sean. Knuckles The Echidna remained in the group because he loves being busy with children. Shane, Sean, and Sonic remained involved with the creative and production aspects of the group. Sonic announced his intention to retire first, citing that he has been very busy with other stuff, and then Sean announced saying that he will be in college and he might not be able go back and do some more videos or make music. Shane was struggling with being in the group and doing schoolwork at the same time so he decided to retire with Sonic and Sean. The group, for their farewell tour, visited 8 countries and 141 cites, for a total of 250 shows in 200 days for 640,000 people. Their final performance was at December 25, 2018. New Home Wiggles The new iteration of The Home Wiggles, with Knuckles and its new members, began touring in early 2019. Shane became the group's road manager in mid-2019. Leo said that since The Home Wiggles' audience changed every few years, the transition to the new group was easier for their young audience than it was for their parents. One of their challenges, especially for their early tours, was learning The Wiggles' catalogue of 1400 songs but doing their own Home Wiggles way. Category:The Home Wiggles Category:2005